Rise of the Empire
by BellumTerra
Summary: Lithuania is fed up with Russia's constant bullying. But, one hundread years later, a new character rises from the ashes. Her name, Lithuanian Empire. Rated T just to be careful and for Lithuania's new-found insanity. I only own Empire-chan. OC inclueded.
1. Before and After

Lithuania sat at a table with the other Baltics and Russia, when. . .

"THATS IT!" He yelled, slamming his hands down onto the table, standing up. Everyone stared at him.  
"I'VE HAD IT!" He yelled. "I'M JUST ABOUT FED UP WITH BEING ABUSED DAY IN AND DAY OUT, RUSSIA!" He pointed an accussing finger at Russia, who by now looked shocked, spooked and angry. But right now, Lithuania didn't care. He was angry, and the only thing that came to mind was independence.

_Earlier that evening_

"Do it. Make him pay!" a voice whispered in Lithuania's head. The voice was rather feminine and sounded dry.

"No, Russia is too scary!" Lithuania whispered to himself, as Latvia sat in a chair next to Estonia, and Estonia next to Russia. Lithuania sat across from them, so they would not hear him whispering to himself.

"But you know that you want to be independant! Declair independence from Russia!" The voice whispered, Lithuania suddenly felt a grin coming to his face, and he laughed silently.

"You wanna get us both killed?" He wispered, making Latvia look at him.

"What is it, Lithuania?"

"Nothing, Latvia." Lithuania said.

So here he was, as Russia was nearly fuming. Latvia sat there in shock, eyes wide, and dropped the bread-roll he was eating. Estonia adgusted his glasses and coughed, as Lithuania panted for breath, being too scared of Russia's reaction. He, instead of being stupid and staying, Ran. Toris, Lithuania, what ever you call him, RAN.

_100 years later_

Lithuania had declaired war upon Russia and won. After that, he became an insane man. A mad man.

He stood there, on the battle field, blood everywhere, and his clothes stained with it. He looked at the ground, seeing the corpse of one of the Russian soldiers. He looked up, hearing familiar singing.  
_  
__"Il giudizio finale sta per essere emesso  
Nessuno puo emendarsi dal peccato che scorre nelle vene_

Uminari no shirabe ni  
Kurokumo wa sora e tsudou  
Arashi o yobu kaze wa takaraka ni"

The voice sounded dry, but the words of the last thing that voice said rang in his ears.

_"But you know that you want to be independant! Declair independence from Russia!"_

Why did those words fit the voice? Lithuania looked shocked, and dropped his sword. He picked it up and walked off, wind mysteriously blowing.

X-X-X

The next day, he walked into the front room of his house, hearing a knock at the door. When he opened it, a girl stood there, and she looked like a young child.

"Who are you?"

"My official name? The Lithuanian Empire."

**(CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!! Lol, This fic is not meant to offend anyone! I wrote this on the spot based off of an idea I had buzzing around in my head. I got the idea the other day looking at a picture of Lithuania, when I was sleepy and wearing a nightgown. You get ideas at the strangest of times, eh? ^^" Anyways, Review! I do not own Hetalia or Umineko.)**


	2. Russia's Bad Dream:Banshee Cry

Lithuania stared at the girl. If you looked at him, you wouldn't think it was the same ol' Toris. His eyes were heartless and cold. He then allowed the girl inside and let her sit on one of the couches. She looked very young, but there was an aura of age around her, as if she had been there all the time.

The aura of insanity also loomed around her, making Lithuania think.

Where did I meet this girl, he asked himself. She didn't seem familiar, and yet she looked like him. The only thing that came to mind was earlier, on the battlefield, when a shadow appeared. And what he remembered. . .

Thats it! She must have been the one talking to him!

". . If we attack here, Russia will never know what hit him!" She said. He had been completely unaware that he spaced off. "Hey, what's your real name anyway?"

"Hmmm? My name? My real name is Liudvika Laima." She said. Her eyes were like his, deep, blue, and emotionless. He then remembered that dry, raspy voice before. He heard it the night he stood up to Russia, infront of Latvia and Estonia.

X-X-X

Russia lie on his couch, a bottle of Vodka sitting next to him on the table.  
"Russia, we just got word! Half the soldiers were wounded. The other half, dead." Latvia said, running in. He started to tremble again, like always.

Russia sighed, heavily.

"This means Russia will not get to finish his Vodka, da?" He asked. Latvia nodded shakily, and Russia got up, following the shorter boy to a meeting room. They stood at a table, Estonia on one end, and Russia on the other.

"Well, I have recieved the information of the soldiers. The one's that got back alive are trembling like Latvia on Halloween!" A women said, jokingly. She was Russia's new secretary, and she had only been on the job for a month. Her name is Gavriila Liouba. Her hair was light red, and her eyes were green. She was a kind women, but also could be mean at times. Everyone knows that she meant well, though. She was currently twenty-four-years-old. Her outfit was a red top, a black jacket, and some black pants. Her smile faded away when she was told that Russia would be going to war soon.

"You can't!" She protested.  
"He'll burn you alive!" She added to her protest. Russia took her advice, seeing what Lithuania did to the soldiers, but only because one of his old friends was in the war and died, his left eye taken out. (The soldiers, not Russia's.)

X-X-

Russia awakened that night, ripped from his sleep. He had dreamt a girl, whom, which was practically a girl version of Lithuania himself, was crying like a banshee. Her insane smile haunted his nightmare repeatidly. If he hadn't known any better, he'd say she was real! But it was just a dream. . . right? RIGHT?

X-X-X

Lithuania got up early and made him and L.E (Lithuanian Empire. My friend came up with it.) some breakfast and they talked about a plan to knock Russia off the map, knowing what he did to poor Toris. She smiled when they got done planning. Her eyes showed her motives, getting revenge.

Two people, one-and-the-same.

Thats what they are. They are more like twins, if you think about it. Even if they are not related by blood.

This truly was, the rise of the empire.

**(A/N:Thank you for 33 hits and one review! Thanks bananaphone! Your review made my day! ^^ I hope everyone reading likes this chapter! Today, I'm gonna make a "LIUDVIKA LAIMA:User guide and manual" So be looking for it! Sorry this one is so short. XP Asthma takes my insperation away sometimes. If you don't review, L.E'll haunt your dreams! OOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOO!~ XDDDD)**


End file.
